The Snow Queen
by ArtisticWord
Summary: When Anna goes missing and Elsa is ripped from her world, she ends up joining a league of heroes in a literary quest to get back home to Arendelle. (Filled with fluff and feels, ladies and Gentlemen) (T for jokes and Violence and Death mentions) (Eventual Romance) (Please review for better future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm BatElsa! I'm a new writer here(although I should be called types) and I only want bring some entertainment to this Fan fiction site! This version of the justice league deals with the JLU version...sort of. There are a few added and revised characters in it that I decided to go for. I askthat you read this and give me honest reviews! I want tips so i can better please you all as reviewers.**

* * *

The Dark Knight was close now, very close to discovering the new source of fear in downtown Gotham; a fear that that filled for too long now. It was an ironic for he was facing now, a foe that was dubbed 'Manbat' by the GCN. Despite the familiar title, this Manbat was no member of the crime fighting Bat family but instead a vicious attacker to the innocent civilians and cops that tried to stop it. Despite it's attacks, Batman had found that this creature was no easy target. This Manbat was as hard to unveil as proving the loch ness monster existed, and randomly attacked people. Yet he had pieced together a few bits and pieces to help him. It all began with the blood sucked rat that had been found in the bell tower of Gotham which sported fingerprints strangely close to human ones and then the creature's familiarization with weapons as described by police. The only final clue was the creature's slightly human composure...but this was enough to make Batman believe that this Manbat was once a human being. Who would soon be discovered...

He heard the sound of a feminine body landing on the construction crane, quickly balancing itself on the metal flooring. With a glance to his far right, his guesses were confirmed as to the identity of this newcomer and The Dark Knight sent a brief greeting nod to her. "...Blackbat."

Her costume was composed of black skin-tight leather, the lack of kevlar almost making her a shiny black icon in the glare of the moonlight. Instead of the neon yellow bat-logo worn by all the Bat family(except for Batman, Red hood and Nightwing) Cassandra had a hollow, red-rimmed one splayed out on her compressed young girl prefers to wear a black pointed domino mask to cover a third of her face and give the slight impression of bat ears , a slightly tattered looking cape, and instead of the usual gloves she wraps her knuckles and palms in bandages. Blackbat does hold a common item in the family: the usual yellow utility belt stationed around her athletic hips.

Cassandra's lips are pursed at him just a bit, and she remains silent. She is not mute, but for a better part of her life has been silent. Batman makes up for her lack of speech through his 'daughter's' body language, which is why he responded so fast to her lips pursing. "I never left you to be bored. If you wanted to follow, you could have. Well, you did."

BlackBat smiles slightly as well as shakes her head in response to Batman's statement. She follows his usual gaze into the skies of Gotham, and makes a light coughing sound. "...Bat?"

The Dark Knight shakes his head. "No. I haven't found even the slightest trace of him yet. He's good at hiding, that's for sure."

"...Plan?" She asks next, waiting to be let in on his attack coordinations. And let her in he does.

"In short, I'm just going to take a blood sample from him. He may be a human under all that fur, and I have to found out how he or it came to be." Batman explains , showing g her the syringe gun he has. "Of course he'll probably struggle."

Cassandra gestures to herself. "Help."

Batman smile, a little curve in his usual frown. "Yes. I know you will."

They hear a flutter, and both of them tense up. It came from the building roof not far to their left and very far up in the sky. BlackBat is silent as she think it over, and gives a look to Batman to inform him that she'll be the first to to. After his reluctant nod, she whips out her grappling gun and aims at it at the roof edge before firing and beginning to reel herself up.

"SCRAAAAAWK!"

She flinches when she reaches a distance of two inches from the roof edge, and the creature practically explodes in a flurry of fur and roaring fangs before her. It swipes at her, it's massive colliding with her shoulder and sending her sprawling through the air until she can finally attach another line. By this time though, the Manbat has begun to escape by flapping off wildly and Batman gives chase but swiftly scaling a nearby building with his grappling gun. When he and soon after her have gained momentum, the two use their capes as gliders and fly closer and closer towards Manbat. Batman eventually gets to him and coils an arm around his neck, steering the Manbat into the ground with a thud that send both of them rolling onto the ground.

"HUFGH." Is all that escapes Cassandra's mouth while she barrels into the recovering creature from the air, and forces it to the ground with a knee pinning it's wrist and a hand keeping the other arm at bay. The other hand is still able to wiggle enough to dig its claws into her leg, but she ignores it as Batman takes the blood sample need and then nods to her. At that point, Manbat had summoned enough strength to shove them both off of him and escape into the sky once again.

"You're hurt." Batman says immediately, seeing past her determination to not show any look of pain. "You need to go get something for that leg."

BlackBat sighs and unwraps a bandage from her left hand, then uses it to cover up the wound on her thigh. She stands up again and looks at Batman. "I'm fine...Let's go."

He would have protested,but by the tone in those four words he knew not to. The Dark Knight pulled up a hologram of Alfred from his gauntlet. "Alfred. Run a test on the blood sample I just gave you, please."

"Of course Master Bruce...and Master Cassandra. "He busily typed for a moment and returned with: "Well...it's heavily mutated but...some of it belongs to a Dr. Kirk Langstrom."

"He was reported missing from his science conventions not long ago." Batman muttered. "I need an address."

Alfred acknowledged his need and went silent for brief time. "...right, they have a basement laboratory in Chinatown. Sending the addressnownownownownownow-ZZZZZZZZZZZZKRTZ."

"Alfred?" Batman shook his gauntlet twice in an attempt to get the video feed working again, but all he got was static. Cassandra shared a confused look with him.

"Something's jammed the signal."

* * *

Queen Elsa; busily finishing the last of a peace treaty on her fancy and exotic desk. The twenty one year old woman has an elegantly tall, rather slender frame, with lengthy platinum blonde hair leaning into a shade of silver, blue eyes as rich as salvia, a small curved nose, and skin so pale with red tints that it might as well be called albino, served with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less...noticeable). Her hands are tiny and delicate, also known as the coldest part of her body. Her face is a mixture of Aloofness and satisfaction. In terms of clothing, Elsa wears her hair in a loose and large French braid that is swept mostly over her left shoulder, tied with a hair-band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It was woven delicately by her hands with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead like Elvis Presley. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair (400,000 strands to be exact) than the average human would have on their own scalp. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of her own ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. Elsa wears light red lipstick, and shiny, purplish-pink eye shadow.

"FINALLY!" Elsa exclaims suddenly, placing her papers to the side of her and then giving herself an impishly devious smirk. "All my Queenly duties have burned in the fire of completion! I'm free once again!"

The blonde cryokinetic pauses and sighs just as suddenly as her exclamation. "I gotta stop doing this work, or I'm never gonna quit talking to myself."

She exited the room quietly, making certain that any actions sparked by herself would not awaken Anna as she traveled to the kitchen for a final snack. The woman traveled down the stairs of the castle on her tip toes, keeping up a rhythmic pace to help her keep quiet although every now again the stairs would make light creaking sounds. It didn't very much matter to Elsa, for by that time she was already at the bottom of the long staircase and stalking lightly into the kitchen. She reached for the cabinet that was easily seen in the moon's pale light, decorated with Norwegian designs and opened it to reveal her favorite edible objects: Chocolate cubes! Like ice cubes, only made of chocolate of all kinds; white chocolate, milk chocolate, semisweet chocolate, bittersweet chocolate . All shipped in upon her request.

Elsa felt a little glum about the fact that Anna was asleep at the moment and could not enjoy this plate of ambrosia with her, but then realized that this was a 'more for me' situation. Picking up a milk chocolate cube in her fingers, she eyed with a smile that a tiger has once catching a feral pig and then flicked it into her mouth without another thought. She hummed dreamily as she felt the bits and pieces melt into her tounge as she chewed it up and swallowed it shortly after. She was not aware of anything else at that particular moment, and if she had she might have been able to save herself from a giant load of misery in the future.

"So!" A sudden cheery voice, belonging to a male got her to turn around sharply. Oddly enough, it was not Norwegian...but English. "You're that icy little Queen the townsfolk told me about! Huh! Quite the shapely figure I must say, your highness! And that dress is sooo fabulous!

Elsa's eyes narrowed a bit, but whoever was conviently standing in the darkness only stayed there and didn't allow a good look. However, she knew just from this man's voice and rather rude statement that he was not from her staff or anyone she recognized...a and was therefore not welcome. Remembering her world languages classes, Elsa spoke in english."...Who goes there! Why are you trespassing?"

"Trespassing? I like to call it breaking and entering, Your highness. As for who I am..."The person who steps out from the cover of the shadows shocks Elsa. It is a very tall, very slender man, yet with skin whiter than even her platinum blonde braid, lips as red as blossoming roses and a head of bright green hair like spring grass in a heavily combed back style. His most distinguishing feature, however, was his massive and unerving smile that suddenly made her feel horribly worried that she was in the room with him all alone. He is wearing a dark purple suit with what appears to be a fake rose on his lapel, skinny purple leg pants, a skinny purple tie and light purple gloves on his hands. "Well, I'm just another one of your JOKERS! HEH HEH HEH!"

"What...what on earth..." Elsa only stutters in her norwegian tounge, the room dropping its temperature thanks to her confused emotions. She just could not fathom why a man would have skin so white and hair so green! It just wasn't natural! And the man seemed to be taking pleasure in her silence and possibly her expression, since his smile somehow grew wider.

"What's the matter, Queeny? Clown got your tounge?" The Joker laughed shortly at his statement. "You look a little worried, my dear! I mean you no harm, honest! I'm not even going to kill you...even if I reeeeally want to. You see you're part of a plan I must execute and never let it be said that I don't execute a plan! Or people for that matter!"

Elsa was still standing in place, and for some reason so was this Joker man. Yet, she began to remember her ice powers somewhere in her mind and took into account that she could use them if necessary. But she was worried, for she had never truly used her gifts for such violent things. Perhaps as a last resort she could... "...What are you talking about? What plans?"

"Mistah Jay!" Both Elsa and the man looked towards the source of this oddly accented english voice. It was woman somewhere near Elsa's age, yet she looked odder than the man. She was covered in a skintight suit with some sort of red fabric, and checkered with black squares. The woman had white skin for her face, black lipstick and a weird hat that bearer resemblance to the court jester hats that she'd seen before. "Mistah Jay! I ded whatcha told me! Pointed th' gun and BLAM! The princess is gone!"

"Oh Harley! "The Joker giggled loudly, wrapping his lanky arms around the girl in a huge hug as the woman giggled as well. "You're such an obedient little girlfriend! Extra root beer for you later on!"

Elsa hardly took notice of this statement, for she was currently processingthe statement made before that one. The Harley woman mentioned something about Anna being gone; a term that did not make Elsa happy. The Queen gasped worriedly, but then darkened her gaze dangerously towards Harley whilst her hands formed a light orbiting ice cloud. "You! What are you talking about? What have you done with my sister?!"

The Joker glanced at Elsa as if she were a bothersome fly, and then pulled out a hand held mechanism of sort. From the way it was pointed at her, Elsa feared it was a weapon of some sort that could possibly kill her. From the way Joker was smiling, she thought it WOULD kill her.

"Here. Let me show you."

BLAM!

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly opened, and the first thing she noticed was that she wasnt dead. She was very much alive and breathing, as she was able to move her body at will. The second thing she noticed was the fact that she wasn't lying on anything. She just so happened to notice that she was falling from the sky at an increasing pace, and the third thing she noticed was how the oddly colored looked really happy to rush towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The platinum blonde skydiver wailed repeatedly during the time that her arms began to flail around widely in vain attempts to stop herself from falling. Her thumping heart produced a light trail of fog to follow her hands with hinder, which didnt do anything useful like create a snow drift to land on. Elsa closed her eyes; she didnt want to see herself become a bloody pancake on the ground and spent her time in darkness hoping that Anna would not blame herself for her sister's death...

But Elsa suddenly stopped when two arms caught her back and slowed her body to a crawl towards the ground. The Queen opened her eyes in shock, and her jaw did the same thing. How on earth had she not been crushed instantly? What had stopped her from dying?

"Are you alright?"

Elsa then took notice of the man carrying her even as theyh had already reached the ground. He looked a very stern man, and had neatly greased hair and a split curl at his forehead like Elsa's, only his hair was black. His very muscular body was covered in a blue suit with a red cape, and upon his chest was the symbol of what looked like the English symbol: 'S' in red and yellow. The Queen continued to eye her rescuer while she hopped out of his arm like a rabbit out of someone's hands.

"I'm...I'm fine..." Elsa readjusted her silver braid first, as she hated that thing not being on one of her shoulders at all times. When she took a look around, she was worried by the fact that everything looked so...odd. There were buildings, only some of them looked taller than the north mountain and were shiny like gold. Large metal objects on rubber wheels rolled past them as if this were usual, even the people wore different things. The women weren't wearing skirts...only pants like the men! "...on second thought, I dont think my mental health is all that great."

"Well, you did fall from the sky, Ma'am." The man shrugged half heartedly, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Randomly at that. I imagine you'd feel odd afterwards...where did fall from anyways? There was no plane above you, so I'm not sure-"

"Plane? What's a plane?" She responded worriedly, and looked around with an edge creeping into her voice. "W-Where am I?"

"Uh...Metropolis?" The flying man frowned deeply at her. If she didn't know where she was than she was definitely suffering some kind of head problem...or just a small case of memory loss. "Ma'am, can you remember anything from before you fell?"

"I... was this odd looking man and a woman talking about a plan and ...and then the woman...oh no..." Elsa's voice was a frightened whisper now, and her she began to hyperventilate. "Anna...they...they did something to Anna..."

"Who's Anna?" The man reached forward towards her shoulder. "Do you kn-AAAAUGH!"

His hand was suddenly coated in ice as soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder. Elsa all but shrieked at the sight of this, and her breath frantically continued as she tried to remember Anna and how she helped her older sister thaw Arendelle with love. "I-Im sorry! I didn't mean..."

The man suddenly brought forth red beams from his eyes and melted the iced hand slowly back to normal, and his eyes returned to their blue color once again. The little act was still enough to bring Elsa more worry, and the wind around her chilled and picked up in swirling speed. The man on the other was growing more confused by the second. "Hey! What the...Are you doing this?"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO..." Elsa had to yell over the roar of the mini blizzard that she created. Folks around them screamed in horror as they were hit with snowflakes the size of basketballs and trapped in strong gusting winds. Frantically, the woman ran down the street as the storm only grew wider and !such stronger. The man in the suit would have chased Elsa if it weren't for the groups of people being tossed around in the sky, and he took one final glance back at her before zooming off to rescue the civilians.

* * *

"So you're saying..." Green Arrow paused the statement to chug down the last of his can. It hadn't been long since Superman had checked into the watchtower and informed the first two people he saw. And for those who don't know, Green Arrow has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green as evidenced by his dark green shirt with a robin hood cap above a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold 'G'. You caught some cryokinetic chick who fell from the sky, and she ran off after making a blizzard. That seems a little random, doesn't it?"

"She was upset about someone named...Anna." Superman responded curiously. "And I think her emotions caused that blizzard."

"How odd..." Batman grimly muttered while his mind made a few calculations. "It makes me wonder if her arrival is what caused the electronic interference last night."

"Maybe."

"So, this seems like a job for Batman doesn't it?" Wally West suggested randomly, his thumb directed at the dark knight. His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrist as well as the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots. "He's already fighting one other cryokinetic, ain't he?"

"First of all, Mr. Freeze isn't a cryokinetic." Batman glared. "Second of all, is in Arkham Asylum."

"Oh...right."

"Perhaps we should find her and try to help, Batman." Superman proposed with a raised eyebrow. "She seems confused and very stressed at the moment. And I don't think dressed metahumans are necessarily good for the environment."

"I'll help." His ally nodded calmly. "But now the issue is finding this ice woman of yours."

"That May not be as hard you think, Bats. " The famous female Amazon abruptly floated down from the balcony not far above the four and landed in their midst. Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeble bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. "Lois Lane an unusual ice castle created on the southern border of Metropolis. Could be her."

"It must be." Superman confirmed. "This looks like a job for the Trinity."

* * *

The entire palace was centered around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase led to double doors which can open by themselves into the palace. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and a small crystal was hung in the center of roof and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into an unknown room of the palace. The Trinity cautiously enter this palace and note its lovely detail, before they advance up the curving stairs and push open the doors of the mystery room. This room has a grand ice chandelier and a signature snowflake with double doors which could open to a round balcony.

Superman is the first to notice the woman sitting in the middle of the floor, her back to them. "Ma'am?"

The woman sighs sadly and very quietly in response before she slowly stands up. When she does turn them, her eyes are slightly bloodshot: evidence of recent crying before their arrival. Her mouth opens as she mumbles something out. Before Batman could question what her statement was, Superman informed them:

"She said she's sorry." He then speaks louder and to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were confused and scared..."

"I...I-I just want her back..." Elsa whimpered, her hand nervously rubbing her arm and her bottom lip bitten slightly. "And I don't...I don't even know where she is..."

"We can help you, you know..." Wonder Woman sympathetically informed her, and took a step forward. "That's what the three of us do...help people."

Elsa looked like an abused puppy finally being shown some sense of kindness, and spoke reluctantly. "How can you possibly help? There's no way to begin looking..."

"You don't know that yet..." Batman decided to speak for the first timesince setting foot in the room. "For all you know there are tons of places to look for...Anna."

"You won't give up on this 'Anna' will you?" Wonder Woman asked rhetorically, and made it obvious she had no idea who Anna was. To be honest,none of them did. But Elsa still considered the words silently, and agreed with the fact that she wouldnt give up on Anna...there was no way on earth that she would do such an evil thing...

"...no. I won't do that." Elsa agreed, her face suddenly filled with an expression of determination. The Trinity looked back at her with relief, thankful that this personal conflict would rage on for long, but it was during this that Elsa suddenly became aware that she'd built an ice palace randomly at the edge of the city. "Oh! I-Im sorry about the castle. It must really be strange for people..."

"That's...alright." Batman actually produced a shrug, however mild it may have been. "At least people haven't tried to get the swat team up here, right?"

The woman's sandy brow furrowed. "Uh..What is this...Swat team you speak of?"

"You've never heard of a Swat team?"

"No...Is that what Queens of this world have?" Elsa inquired curiously.

The trinity shared a plethora of glances.

* * *

"So yeah." Green Arrow continued to speak with Wally about his love life. "She's a real keeper, that pretty bird. She's a really trustable person to me, and can really express how much she loves a guy lemme tell ya. And not too shabby on the physical side of the relationship too."

"Huh...Black Canary sure sounds nice, Ollie." Wally sighed long and outwardly as his arm supported his chin in a depressed manner. The bearded man he spoke to raised an eyebrow at his Friend's face.

"Yeah. She is..." Green Arrow pointed at The Flash briefly, his mouth forming a straight line. "You, on the other hand don't look too good. What's eatin ya, horse legs?"

Wally always hated the nickname horse legs. He didn't think he was as fast as a horse...just faster. The fastest man alive shrugged and tilted his head to stare glumly at the table. "Myself. I don't get it, Ollie. You've got Black canary, GL is still flirting with Shayera, Supes has Lois, and Batman's got Diana following him around all lovestruck. Heck, word around here says J'onn is seeing a gal back on earth! And he's a FRICKIN Martian!"

Ollie rolled his eyes. "I'd be careful with your words. That FRICKIN Martian has telepathic abilities, remember? Now what's your point?"

"My point," Wally began. "Is that you all have girlfriends! How come I'm the bachelor?! I'm the really cool one!"

"Riiiight." Green Arrow sarcastically agreed. "Look, Horse legs, ya don't cry over bein single! Just wait for a single gal to come to you."

"Pfft..."

"I'm serious!...I hear that Fire chick is single..." The archer elbowed Flash with a sly grin. "And she's Brazilian! Exotic chicks are sweet!"

"Way outta my league, man." Wally groaned dramatically. "I better just face the facts:...I'm never gonna find that perfect girl..."

The moment the entrance doors finished opening, Wally realized that his facts appeared to be waaaaaay off. In walked the Trinity, yet behind them was an _angel_ timidly following the superheroes and anxiously looking around the space station. While Ollie looked less than surprised, Wally's jaw was close to breaking through the floor and his eyes all but popped out his skull as they scanned the newcomer up and down.

"Oh!" Superman seemed to take notice of the two immediately. "Do you two always hang out near the entrance?"

Ollie shrugged and smirked. "Sometimes. Hey there. You must beee..."

"I am Elsa. It is nice to meet you...green...archer." The woman announced, and hesitated before holding her hand out for Ollie to shake. His friendly stature eventually produced a small grin from her lips...that is until he noticed Wally. "...why is he drooling?"

Ollie looked over at The Flash and suddenly smacked the back of his red head. The speedster yelped in pain, blinked a lot of times and practically thruster his hand into Elsa's all while smiling like a cheesy cartoon. "H-HI! IM THE FLASH! UNLESS YOU WANNA CALL ME WALLY! ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Elsa shrank back ever so slightly and nodded. "Uh...Likewise, I suppose?"

"There will be a league announcement at the auditorium in five minutes." Batman gruffly interrupted. "I expect to see you both in the crowd at that time."

"SIR YES SIR!" The Flash swiftly coughed and added: "I mean, sure thing bats."

As the group began to leave, Wally sighed dreamily and gazed after them(mostly Elsa) until Green Arrow tapped his shoulder with a worried look. "Hey, uh Wally? Can you not stare at the nice ice lady like a total creeper? Thank you."

"Oh man..." Wally still grinned. "Did you see the shine in her eyes? They were so blue...and her skin is sooo nice looking."

"Eh?"

"And her hips!" The Flash continued to a wary Archer. "Wow! They were so curved! They're better than Dinah's hips..."

"Okay, can ya stop? You're creeping me out with these detailed rants, bud." Ollie paused and said: "and no hips are better than my girl's, got it?"

"That's debatable." The Flash drummed his fingers on the tables slowly. "I think she's the one, man."

"The one? One what?"

"The perfect girl! She's blonde, beautiful and Blonde! Its like my fantasies have come true."

"Ew! Don't say fantasies! That's just disgusting! And there's a lot more to a relationship than that, Wally. You literally just met the gal!"

Wally scoffed at his statement, almost a laugh from his mouth. "That doesn't matter if its true love, Ollie."

"...WHO ARE YOU, WALT DISNEY?!" Green Arrow exclaimed in exasperation. "*sigh*...look, don't egg it on her right now, okay? She sounds like she's got some lost pal of hers or somethin. She's not gonna pay too much attention to you or your raging hormone issues."

"EW!" Wally gagged. "I wasn't thinking about going fast anyways! I'm just gonna slowly work my way up from the friend zone! You just wait, Pal! In a few days we're gonna be best buds...and then even more!"

"Oy vey." Green Arrow face palmed.

* * *

When the rest of the league received their notices pertaining the League announcement, it didn't take long for the room to fill up with most colorful characters you've ever seen. Entire sub groups of heroes like the teen titans, the bat family and the birds of prey were among the countless other heroes whose membership resided with the Justice League. Upon the stage were the Trinity, and their newcomer Elsa who didn't look like the kind of person who loved stages. Superman took the microphone and began the prologue of the speech. " Hello...I'm glad you all could make it here today. It's always a pleasure to see such a multitude of heroes in this room...people who stop crimes all over the world, people who stop destruction and Chaos, and people who overall save lives each day."

"Sorry about the drawn out prologue. "Wonder Woman chuckled to Elsa. "Superman loves his Prologues."

"Well, Today I'm here to ask you to help another life." He turned slightly and gestured to Elsa with a single arm. "This is Elsa. She's a cryokinetic Queen whos not exactly from around here. I want her to be treated with respect and help until we help her get back with a missing sister of hers...Any scientific minds will be needed to help create a dimensional portal for her return, and anyone who's good with finding lost ones can help the problem cease faster. Come to us after the meeting to see what you can do. "

Elsa felt a warm feeling of hope blossom within her. It seemed that with this many people here to help her, it couldn't possibly be long before she could find Anna and go home again.

"That will be all for this meeting." Was Superman's closing remark, and a large majority of the group dispatched to go back to their daily lives. However, a few select costumed characters made their way to the stage. One was young teenage boy at fifteem that resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit, exactly like his soon to be revealed namesake. He has two large wings behind his back and can transform his limbs into various tools and weapons.

Another volunteer was a man was a tall Caucasian male with unseen brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a tight blue and red costume, with bright red line patterns.

Yet another was An attractive girl at the age of nineteen, who has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender hourglass build. She wears a feminine variation of a magician's costume, with a snow white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

Then there was a seventeen year old girl with a slender yet muscular build holding blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she wears a black headband. She wears a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wonder Woman wore across her camisole. She has red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes.

And also the Caucasian teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. At the age of fifteen, she has hair down to her waist, which she keeps tied back in a uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her well toned stomach, and is colored in various colors of the american flag and consists of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with shorts that reached her knees.

There was a tall man wearing an ocean blue trench coat with a yellow vest and blue trousers underneath it, and upon his black hair covered head was an equally blue hat. Oddly enough, this person had no face on him: no nose no eyes or mouth. Just his ears and hair were all that were visible.

And of course there was Green Arrow and especially Flash.

"Let me introduce you to:" Superman began. "Blue Beetle, The Atom, Zatanna Zatara, Wonder girl, Star girl, The Questionand of course you Flash and Green Arrow."

"Yes. The drooling man from before. "Elsa frowned, and inhaled a deep breath. "I can't thank you enough for your aid in this problem of mine. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

"No need to, Ma'am!" Zatanna reassured her, although the Flash coughed suddenly.

"Except maybe a Friendship between us all?" He asked timidly, and received a mother Walt Disney remark from Green Arrow. Elsa on the other hand pretended to think this answer over, before giving an honest smile to the group and to Flash.

"I...I believe you all are... already my friends..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow...ow...ow..."

Anna woke up to a bright light...then to a cold floor. She frowned and somehow sat up despite the aching muscles restricting her. She was in some kind of cell that was made of...light? This didn't make any sense at all to Anna, who immediately wished Elsa was there with her. However, another figure came to keep her company... a Caucasian male with blue eyes, white hair slicked back and a widow's peak hairline. He wears a lime blazer on top of a brown waistcoat and a dark green ascot with a golden broche. He also donned a dark green cape and matching pants and gloves.

"Hmm...The _Peasant Princess_ Is awake. " His voice was drowned in a European accent. "...Allow me to...Introduce myself. I am Count Vertigo."

"Count?" Anna repeated, not exactly happy with the term 'Peasant Princess '. "...Where the heck am I? And where's that clown girl? I owe her a pretty big kick in the shins."

"As much as I would like for you to do that, I'm afraid we must keep you in our...little headquarters." Vertigo sneered. "Of course you're in hospitable hands, your Highness. We are evil, but not unsanitary."

Anna swallowed at hearing the part about him being Evil. "...uh, i-is this one of those princess kidnap things, because...m-my sister really wouldnt like it if I was kidnapped for some kind of ransom-"

"This is no ransom..." The Count smirked evily. "This is extracting something within you...something we want."

* * *

"The dimensional transporter is definitely going to take a while to perfect, I'm afraid." The Atom solemnly explained to the small group of people, running his fingers across an electronic tablet to look at the many calculations she'd created. The man eventually stopped at a page with nothing but small scribblings of data here and there. "Maybe a few months at most. The algorithm it calls for is pretty complex;heck, it's gonna take a huge power source just to keep it open for a few seconds! And that's not accounting for the if factor, if meaning if you survive the process-"

"I don't think they asked for a pessimistic scientist, Ray." Blue Beetle interrupted after seeing the unpleasant look on Elsa's face. " I think the nice lady just wants to know if it'll work."

"It will." Ray shrugged sympathetically. "But again, it could take a few months."

Elsa inhaled deeply and exhaled. Despite feeling saddened by the news, she knew she couldn't be picky on assistance. "That's quite alright...no matter how long it may take, I'll...I'll wait."

"Maybe in the mean time you can tell us more about how this happened." Zatanna suggested with a deep frown. "The goons who sent you and your little sister here have some tech we can probably use to get you back. "

"It's not much to go off of." Superman sighed. "You said you saw a guy and girl with pale skin, like bone? That's all?"

"...yes." The Snow Queen knew herself that it wasn't much at all, but it wasn't her fault she could hardly remember. "I wish there was more I could tell about it. And I hope my kingdom is well..."

"It should do fine." Superman reassured her, and of course sparked curiosity within the rest of the group.

"Kingdom? What, is she a queen...?" Blue Beetle's jaw dropped when he saw their slightly amused expressions. "...YOU ARE A QUEEN?! which kingdom do you rule there?"

"Uh..?WAIT! Its called Arendelle, right?!" The Flash interrupted swiftly, his voice sounding a little more excited to answer than it should have been. Elsa curiously smirked at him.

"Uh...yes. That's the name of it."

Before she could speak or before anyone else could question the queen, Batman marched into the room from one of those confusing moving doors. He seemed both angry and annoyed to her, although he could have been angry because he was annoyed...or vice stopped before the group of heroes and the single queen. "Queen Elsa...might I borrow you for a moment?"

She took a step towards him. "...what for?"

He stiffened before speaking. "There's a particularly unkind man named Mr. Freeze causing problems in a town called Gotham...You see, he is what you'd call a...'makeshift' cryokinetic. A makeshift who just managed to freeze half of Gotham."

"Hmm." Elsa wasnt sure she liked the sound of that. This man was like her, only he had WILLINGLY frozen part of a town..."Go on..."

"I would usually have defeated him by now, but the technology he possesses to freeze things has been multiplied and therefore all of his followers has his cryokinetics. I could...use your assistance in stopping and then unfreezing Gotham."

"Uh...sure? What are exactly are you going to do?"

The Dark knight shrugged. "Well, as a...Hero, i suppose people call me, I have to help keep the peace down on earth. The peace breakers are usually persistent and I usually resort to...Violent means to stop them , mostly."

Elsa was never one for violence. She thought that many things could be resolved with a few words of truth and logic. There was no need to punch people, it appeared to her. But surely there was a reason for this 'necessary violence'...right? "Be that as it may, I will assist you. But I'm not sure if I can provide any-"

"Don't worry about the punching part." Batman smirked to himself. "I'll handle that."

""Uh, Me too!" The Flash sprinted over to Elsa's side...maybe a little too close for her comfort, but still far enough way. "I mean, can I come with you guys? Its boring up here...and I can be fast."

"Uh...very well. But only as backup." Batman responded, almost wary at Wally's strange attitude. Not long after they left, The Atom stroked his chin curiously and hummed briefly.

"...Is it just me, or does Flash have a crush on her?"

* * *

Elsa was expecting this Mr. Freeze to look more sinister than what she could see from the metal balcony. It looked like a man in some...mechanized suit with a glass helmet. He had a very large weaponized arm it seemed, blue attire and otherwise threatening Polar bears at either side of him. In the quarter mile between him and herself, there were at least thirty eight men with more or less the same equipment as their ringleader.

"That's Mister Freeze." Batman informed Elsa calmly.

"That's the man you have to fight?" She inquired quietly, her eyebrow raising a bit. "I was expecting him to look like...well, me. Only a guy."

"Batman...I expected you to be here three seconds earlier."

As Elsa flinched from the realization that Mr Freeze knew where they were, Batman's eyes merely narrowed before he answered the statement. "I expected you to be behind this. Even with Killer Frost and Captain Cold out of their own cells. Time to put you back in yours."

"I'll be finished just as soon as Gotham is as cold as my skin, as soon as..." Mister Freeze turned around and took notice of not only Batman from behind his red goggles, but the snow queen as well. "A woman? I was not expecting you to work with a woman of such cold color...And of abnormal body temperatures."

Batman leaped down from the balcony, gripping a strange red batarang as he did so. One of the henchman on the ground fired their icey gun at the dark knight, but the snow beam only hit a red shield around the caped crusader. Smirking with satisfaction at the sight of his thermal shield, Batman darted forward and slammed his fist into the henchman's forehead. Elsa squeaked as he flipped in the air and kicked another oncoming one before he could blast ice in his face. The Knight barreled into another for and bashed his unconscious body into the body of another thug. Ten of the evil men began to fire all of their beams at once, which put a heavy strain on Batman's thermal shield. His tazer launcher was able to spray out safe volts of electricity to send the men into unconsciousness, but the juice ran out of it after taking out another five with it. Batman tossed the tazer back into the holster and front flipped to avoid getting his legs frozen solid and tossed three blunt ended batarangs at his attackers. His swift movements unknowingly impressed his 'partner' for the mission, and made the Queen wonder if he had been training himself for these kinds of fights.

"hngh." Was all that escaped his mouth as he shoved his shoulder into a henchman's stomach at the same time that he sent a kick at yet another stomach. Once these acts were completed, he was satisfied to see that there were no other henchman to take care of in his area. He turned towards Mr. Freeze calmly, who looked very displeased with the failure of his Compadre's. "You can never find any good henchman these days...Go."

The Polar bears snarled as if on command, and then lumbered down from their high place to where Batman was with loud roars. Batman grimaced;Polar bears were a lot harder to knock out than normal men were. Nevertheless, The man prepared his fists for combat and glared at the huge animals. However, the sound of wind and ice drew his attention behind himself. He was horrified to see Elsa reluctantly running down ice stairs just to get over to Batman. "What are you doing?! Stay back until I tell you to!"

"I'm not going to watch you try and fight bears!" Elsa glared at him, before sending ice magic down to the paws of the Animals and effectively freezing them to the metal ground. The Snow Queen blinked at this. "Woah...I wasn't really expecting that to happen."

"Interesting." Mr. Freeze grimly frowned at the duo. "Who is this woman, who thinks she can play my little game?*

"Nobody you need to care about!" Batman hissed,unleashing another batarang.

Mr. Freeze growled lowly and fired his weaponized arm at Batman. His shield held up for a while, but suddenly buckled under the strain of Freeze's onslaught ended up allowing the beam to hit the startled hero. Batman was completely frozen in a huge block of ice, his attempt tomove completely suspended.

"NO!" Elsa gasped, her heart beginning to race slightly. He was frozen there, just like her sister so long ago...but it didn't look as if he would ever melt. Elsa turned her gaze to this heartless ice man, although her stare was more icy at this point. "How could you?! How could you do this to him?!"

"I just showed you how. Allow me to demonstrate again ." Freeze pointed his arm at her and fired. The snow queen gasped again, and on instinct fired her own beam of ice at her enemy's. The beams battled against each other for a short moment, before Elsa's suddenly blasted through Freeze's and sent him into the wall. The man grunted in pain and glared at the woman through his cracked helmet. "You foolish woman. I've already frozen a good portion of Gotham. Even Batman can't undo such a thing."

"...That's why he asked for my help." Elsa smirked, and noticed one of the moving pictures behind Freeze surveyed the iced parts of Gotham. Then she closed her eyes, focusing calmly until...yes. She could sense the glaciers of ice. Now all she had to do was take it away...yes, it was melting away now. When she opened her eyes, the moving picture was viewing the ice receding quickly until it was normal once again. She could also see that Mister Freeze was not happy in the slightest with the ice melting into thin air so fast, and looked furiously towards Elsa.

"What have you done?! My plan is ruined!"

"That was our plan." Elsa answered him, and hurled a large block of ice at his stomach. Of course with his attempt to dodge, he was hit in the chest and then promptly knocked out. The woman frowned even though she was actually satisfied, for she still had to unfreeze Batman. Her fingers flicked slightly towards him and the ice disintegrated into clouds, allowing Batman to fall backwards.

"Batman! Are you okay?"

"Never better..." Batman groaned, rolling his shoulders to get heat flowing through his body. He seemed a bit surprised with seeing Gotham thawed out and knocked out. "...Hmm. Seems there to more to you than meets the eye, Snow Queen."

Elsa blinked, looking as if she had just been slapped repeatedly. She looked back at the villain, and then at a curious Batman...before whimpering like a frightened girl. When this went on long enough for Batman to start asking what was wrong, Elsa suddenly started laughing hysterically. She hopped up and down like a little girl getting the pony of their dreams. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO EXHILARATING! DO YOU ALWAYS ENDURE THIS MUCH EXCITEMENT?!"

"...no,not really..." Batman hoped that Elsa hadn't gone insane from this. "Uh, let's just go put Freeze in Arkham."

"OF COURSE!"

* * *

"And then he was all like:'You'll never defeat me! I've already frozen half of Gotham!' And then he laughed!" Elsa relayed the events of the fight to the Flash as the hero trio traveled down the hallway of Arkham. Wally wasn't too happy about missing his opportunity to possibly save Elsa from even a minor threat, but he figured that he might get the chance next time. For now he just needed to listen to her all friendly like and try NOT to look like an obsessed stalker. Chicks dig guys that listen to them! "So I was all like: You'll see! And then thawed out the city and Batman AND I knocked out Freeze!"

"You say that like you did all the work." Batman said sourly, not happy with carrying Freeze . Then the knight caught sight of a certain cell number and hissed inwardly. "...Elsa? Do you see that cell? Number 4479?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just...Just Don't make eye contact or conversation with the inmate." Batman grumbled, and the Flash remembered who lived in that cell. It seemed the occupant was aware of their approach too, for a soft laugh escapee the bars and sent a chill running down Elsa's spine.

"Oh Batsy! How rude of you not to introduce me, but to ignore me..."

The Blonde's eyes widened in tandem with her loud gasp. "That...That voice..."

Elsa rushed over to the cell swiftly, and upon seeing none other than The Joker there, all her memories were fully restored. Upon seeing Elsa, The Joker only grinned more. "Oh well...It's not like I don't know her anyway..."

"You..." The woman breathed quietly, while Batman and Flash slowed to a halt next to her. "It was you...y-you're the man who took Anna from me!"

"First of all..." Mr.J shrugged. "Man is such a strong word. I prefer Demon. As for your other statement...Heh! That was Harley's doing!"

"So you do know her..." Batman glared at his mortal enemy.

"Ha ha! Of course I do!" Joker giggled insanely. "Elsa and I go way back! You see, it all started in boarding school when-"

"SILENCE." Elsa snapped at him, eyes narrowing into slits. "Where have you and that _witch_ taken my sister?!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Ugh, for a lady you sure don't know how to say please."

Elsa stared at him in disbelief, then quickly crossed her arms in front of her. Ice beams sprang up and pushed at the bars until there was now a hole in the asylum cell. Before even Flash could move, Elsa shoved the Joker backwards. " _Please_ don't make me freeze your heart. WHERE. IS. ANNA?"

"HOO HOO HOO!" The Joker raised an eyebrow and cackled. "You've taught this young padawan well, Batsy! Maybe one day she'll be as stupid as you. Of course, she's stupider but..."

He was cut off when Elsa's arm was coated with an ice scythe and she brought it to his chin. It seemed her sister's life had clouded her usual judgement on things. "Why can't you stop playing around and tell me?! Do you really want to suffer?!"

"Elsa!" Batman tugged her backwards by the shoulder, never sowing when she glared at him. The Flash decided to speak up.

"He's not worth it, Elsa. Trust me! Take it from us." He reasoned pleadingly.

The Queen almost turned around, but the effect of the words hit her mind already. Even if she did find Anna after getting a location, there was still the issue of how Anna would react. She could be ashamed of how Elsa handled this situation...and that was a terrible thing to endure. Her scythe slowly fell apart, but her glare remained. "...fine."

"Aww, I was hoping you'd kill me!" The Joker guffawed. "I could say I went out with a cold shoulder!...Hey! Cold shoulder! And you have an off shoulder dress! BAAA HHHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

The Arkham staff had arrived by then, taking and then attending to putting Joker in a new cell. Batman motioned for the other two that they should leave, which Elsa reluctantly agreed to. The Queen bristled as she heard the Joker from behind her still laughing. "WOO HOO HOO! THERE'SNOW THING LIKE A LAUGH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE! ICY YOU LATER, SNOW QUEEN!BAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA! Have an Ice dayHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHEHE!"

* * *

"It's okay, Elsa." Batman could see her forlorn expression in the rearview. "With the Joker, there's always a chance of a clue. We'll find Anna..."

"I don't understand..." Elsa said from her seat. "He just laughed everything off...as if it was..."

"A joke? He thinks everything is, believe me." The Flash bragged to her casually. "He's a sociopath who could kill a guy just because he caught sight of him."

"...He truly is a monster."

"In more ways than you know...We'll use the watchtower to search for Harley. If she's out of Arkham, she'll he doing some errand running for The Joker...Until then, The Flash will escort you to you temporary living quarters." Batman announced.

"I WILL?!" Wally cheered.

"Living quarters...you set up a place for me to live in that station?" Elsa asked curiously, her bottom lip bitten slightly.

"Well, technically yes."

* * *

It was rather large room, but since the headquarters were so large, it only made sense for the room to be large as well. It had a couch near the kitchen and the opposite wall of the couch there was...a large flat mechanical object, completely black and almost shiny. Elsa took a seat on the couch and admired weird black object, spurring the perfect opportunity for Flash to sit next to her.

"Uh...What is that object?" The woman inquired, as curious as Kitten. "It looks so...odd!"

"It's a TV. We use it t check on news or things that happen everyday." Wally explained, while his imagination conjured of picture of him and Elsa sitting on the same couch...smooching up a storm. "Or you can just watch stuff."

He picked up the remote to the TV, and turned it on before switching to Spongebob Square pants. Elsa gasped, her eyes wide at the sight of the cartoonish and very colorful figures on TV. "WOAH! IS THAT CREATURE TRAPPED IN THE BLACK BOX?!"

...then again, Flash doubted that he'd get his chance to do any kind of smooching with her being so fascinated by the TV. "No, he's not trapped the screen...Just think of it as a moving picture! You have pictures in your kingdom, right? At least paintings, right?"

"A moving painting...okay. I think I understand." She smiled slightly and blushed. "I...I guess it's a good thing you were here to explain it to me. I might have broken it or something..."

"For you, Babe...anytime."

Elsa pouted. "...what does Babe mean? Is that another word for Queen?"

"...How about we go get some coffee, huh?"

* * *

 **So, I can't help but thank you guys for the reviews and helpful thoughts! Keep reading for more great stuff.**


End file.
